Fate
The Holy Name of Fate represents God's Aspect as the Master of Fate, the One who can see all timelines and plot a course for the future. Those who invoke this Name gain the ability to follow the lines of potential in regards to things. That is, they can look at something and see in their mind's eye all the 'nearest' lines of things that could happen to that object. Following the Lines of Potential: The power of Fate is the ability to follow the lines of potential. A Creator can just look at something and in his mind see a variety of potential futures for that object. This could be a person, an item or something large like a car or elephant. Generally speaking, being able to follow the lines of potential for entire towns, mountains or other mega-sized objects is a feat accomplished only by those Creators who have truly mastered this Name. As a Creator learns to use this Name he will be able to do more. Each step in mastering this Name is called a 'Phase.' Phase 1 = Creator can look at an object and immediately see a few (3-6) of the most potential and immediate futures for that object. If the Adept were to see an apple sitting on a stand by a busy road he might see one future in which the apple is picked up and eaten, another in which the apple falls unto the road, the apple is thrown away, etc. Phase 2 = Creator can discern which of the potential futures is the most likely to occur out of all of them. Phase 3 = Creator can choose one particular future and follow that 'thread' into the future, up to several hours. However, he will have to expend Kenosis for every line he follows from the starting point (which is the object's immediate future). Phase 4 = Creator can follow that thread or line of potential several days into the future. Phase 5 = With meditation, a Creator can follow a single line of potential months into the future. Phase 6 = With lots of meditation, a Creator can follow a single line of potential years into the future. Phase 7 = The Creator can follow a line of potential into the future and at any given point can stop and judge which new lines of potential will be available at that juncture in the future. They can then choose to either continue on the original line or separate off and follow one of the new lines of potential. *Following a line of potential will be like watching a movie fast forward in your mind. The Creator will see the object front and center, but the environment will seem to rush forward, allowing the Creator to journey with the target object into the future (or futures, to be precise). Ordo Seneschal: The Order of Seneschals know God as the purveyor of fortune and wealth, He who decides when fortune favors or despises someone. Seneschals form a power bloc within the Established Orders, while they lack the abilities for outright fighting, their control over economics allows them to strike at their opponents more subtly and indirectly. When fighting the Seneschals, you're fighting the IRS, corporate sabotage, economic takeover and other such acts of spreadsheet warfare. Aspect Of God: Fortune Seneschal Degrees Facts: -Seneschals are natural Oligarchists, whether they admit it or not the Seneschals often try to run things by controlling the flow of wealth. -At worst the Seneschals are part of the Big Banking system. But the best of them have learned to move past that. They are economic freedom fighters, of a sort, teaching people how to properly manage their assets and how to live life at a healthy distance from central banking and predatory economics. -When serving within Squads with other Orders, Seneschals often end up doing forensic accounting. They track down the financial identity of targets, digging up records of their past acquisitions and crimes on paper. Most bad guys don't want local Adept Squads knowing how they've been investing heavily in a recent upstart business, the same business whose enemies they are striking at. -For good or bad, Seneschals are often the creatures of the bureaucratic machine that is modern society. -It should go without saying that the Order of Seneschal as a whole as deep, deep pockets. They have tons of assets and services which they can use, and provide, whenever they need them. -The Seneschal are not alone in the world of economics. Other Supernaturals, especially the Vampyre, have also taken up residence within the world's economic infrastructure. The Seneschal consider them their particular foes and often struggle against them. -Seneschals have a tense but definitive relationship with the Creator Order. They have often been the financial backers to many of the Creator's projects and fledgling organizations. They've also relied upon the Creators to create ever more secure and challenging vaults and other means to safeguard their money from those who would take it away. -Seneschal quickly learn to speak using the plethora of complex financial terms of the world's economic experts. This terminology, however, is so complex and unknown to the common people that many accuse the Seneschal of speaking in their own strange language. -Seneschal have a proclivity towards greed, especially when the object of desire is something like gold or rare jewels (or something equivalent to that in the Adept's eyes). -Together with the Scribes, Seneschals are often though of as the 'machine' that is modern bureaucratic society. Big Banking: Big Banking, the network of bankers and economists who wield immense power over the world's financial system, are fully inundated with members of the Order of Seneschals. This puts the Seneschals on the bad side of most people, a situation which causes the Order to often times have a xenophobic mindset. Often, the only Adepts Seneschals really get along with are other Seneschals. -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_bank -http://www.investopedia.com/terms/c/centralbank.asp Administration: In addition to banking, Seneschals are natural administrators. During the dark ages, a Seneschal was a title for those left in charge of a household or manor by a noble lord or lady. Seneschal Adepts continue in that spirit, often possessing natural talents for administrative duties and being chiefs of staff. Seneschals can often be found in such positions, especially if they are federal positions. Administrators & IAS Allies: Administrators are Adepts who hire Freelancers/Mercenaries to tackle problems. The Seneschals, who are thoroughly part of society's institutions, and are also allies of IAS, are often tasked with solving problems of a supernatural nature. When Supernaturals supposedly commit crimes, especially heinous infractions of the law or instances where the Discipline Arcani could be broken, high-ranking Seneschals will often hire Freelancers or Mercenaries. The IAS and the Seneschal seem to have an understanding. Seneschal Adepts rarely seem to be the targets of IAS activity, and some may even work for the IAS as affiliates or agents. References: -http://www.crown.org/ -http://compass1.org/ -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortuna -http://www.forbes.com/ Category:God